Disaster
by Frequent Fandom Hopper
Summary: I. Am. Disaster. I can create tornadoes. I'ma huge klutz so whatever I touch breaks, wherever I go is destroyed, anyone I socialize with gets emotionally disrupted. No problem. I was trained in Briggs. Are there anymore questions?


My first FMA/FMAB fan fic! not a oneshot, and may or may not be short like the last one with chapters...

I don't own Mustang, his team, Ed or Al... Did i cover everything? I hope so...

Ed/OC; Al/OC

And I also added a retarded sidekick... (just so i can dumb it down when i feel like it)

* * *

I. Am. Disaster. Or you could say Evalyn Soprano. Or just Ev. Well, you could call me Disaster, as said before. I'm the Disaster Alchemist. There's no particular reason except that I can create tornadoes when I karate kick the air. Of course, The deconstruction being some of the atmosphere, air, and a few things from the surroundings… And I'm a huge klutz and whatever I touch (most likely) breaks, wherever I go is (nearly) destroyed, anyone I socialize with (probably) gets emotionally disrupted. No problem. Sometimes I'm a jerk, but it's only because I was trained in Briggs. I caused havoc in Drachma and when we thought I was no longer of use, I was sent to Central to become a state alchemist.

Since then, I've been very well acquainted with Roy Mustang's team. The Flame Alchemist… It's him, Hawkeye, Hughes, Havoc, Breda, Feury, and Falman. I was 13 when I was first a state alchemist. I was the youngest. Now, I'm… still 13, but it's been 7 months.

This other alchemist, the Fullmetal Alchemist, is the youngest now. He's what, 12? He's been an alchemist for 3 months. I never actually met him, but I hear he's stubborn and hard-headed. I really want to meet him and show him how Briggs rolls…

"Hey! Dizzy!" That's my 'friend' Shiny. She's the Shining Alchemist. She can transfer light from one place to the other, deconstructing light from one place then reconstructing it to another. She also stores light in her palms in case we get stuck in a dark place. "OOPS! Sorry!" When she waved her palm, she blinded a driver.

"Hey! I thought you were in a mine shaft?"

"Nope. Well, not anymore. I helped them out and I left."

"I have to go. I left my pocket watch at Central Command when I went to see Hawkeye about my pocket watch. I couldn't get it open this morning. Turns out, I was opening the wrong end."

I run away from her, avoiding a long, long, long conversation about her day and about how awesome daytime is. Eww. I didn't really leave my watch at Command, I-

It is at command. I guess I really _did_ leave it there and didn't really notice. I go to Command and it isn't there. Great, I probably got pick pocketed…

I do remember getting bumped by a blonde guy and his big buddy in a tin suit. What's up with that? It's high summer! Whatever. I got bumped, we all dropped our stuff, I don't remember having to pick up my pocket watch.

I really have to find him. If I don't, who knows what they'll do to me? I wonder if they-

"Hey! Watch it buddy!" I grouch at a blonde guy after he brushes my arm with his. When our arms hit, I heard this faint _clink_ like metal hits metal. And his big… friend in the tin suit… hit one of my automail legs…

_Wait! _I think, _short blonde guy, big guy in metal armor… THESE JERKS HAVE MY POCKET WATCH!_

"HEY! Do you have my pocket watch?" I give them a big ole Briggs commando voice.

"Gah! Uhh, are you Disaster?" His voice slightly trembling, obviously because he's never talked to a 'lady' from the north.

"Yeah…" I huff out. I really hate being called Disaster because it reminds me of how destructive I am… he holds out his own pocket watch, which was chained to his brown belt.

"I'm… Fullmetal."

My eyes are on fire, and I've got smoke coming out of my nose and ears. Not because he took my notice of being the youngest state alchemist, but because he's shorter than me, he's hot, and he's got the flamel oh his cloak. His buddy's got it on his shoulder. I suppose they've seen the Truth too.

My flamel is on my left wrist. I saw the Truth when I was 9. I lost my dog Freezie and I was devastated, so I learned alchemy. I committed the taboo and lost my right arm and part of my heart. Not literally, but I partly lost the feeling called "Love". As a dirty trick to show I truly committed the human transmutation, the flamel was printed on my heart. It pained me because it was literally on my heart and over my heart. It was also printed on my left wrist. They were all small prints. I was luckily at an automail convention at the time, so I was properly fitted for automail quickly.

A year later, I went out into the desert with Dominic, an automail engineer that I had lived with while I got used to the automail, and I practiced more alchemy with it. I got caught in my own tornado and landed in the middle of Xerxes. Both of my legs were severely cut open and broken and had to be amputated. I stayed with Dominic for another 18 months before I went back to Briggs to show off my automail.

"Can you just give me my watch? I have to meet Mustang soon."

"Hey! You know Mustang too? Small world."

"Yeah, I'm like this with him and his team." I cross my fingers and hold them up.

"We should meet again sometime. Where you going to meet him?"

"Ok, I lied. I have to go back to Briggs to help with Drachma again. My train is leaving soon."

"We could head up there with ya. Is that ok with you, Al?"

"Sure brother. We don't have to do anything else today."

Crap…

* * *

Sorry about the suck ending... someone was watching me type this so i had to be careful of what I say


End file.
